


Kelly Severide Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Chicago Fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Kelly Severide imagines from my Tumblr





	1. My Affection

"Okay, guys, remember that this is a working firehouse. You need to be on your best behaviour today." You addressed your class. Today you were visiting firehouse 51 to show your students around and give them the option to become a firefighter or a paramedic when they leave school.

 

You were greeted by Chief Boden, Matt, and your husband Kelly. They were giving a talk about what it is they do and some other stuff. You, however, weren't paying much attention as all you could think about was a good Kelly looked in his uniform. Your thoughts were interrupted by your fellow teacher nudging you to let you know that they were moving on to the next part of the tour. "Where were you just now?" They asked.

 

"What do you mean?" You replied, trying to act as if you weren't staring at Kelly.

 

"Oh my god, Y/N!" They gasped. "You were totally imagining your husband, if you know what I mean." They nudged you and winked. You rolled your eyes and started laughing with her. "You know what? I'd do the same thing if my husband was as nearly as hot as yours." You were used to your husband being the topic of conversation with your fellow teachers. They were constantly saying how lucky you were and how if they were you they would never stop having sex. Most times you rolled your eyes, other times you would just blush and shrink down in your seat.

 

The tour carried on with you trailing behind the group when Kelly came up behind you and gave you a bear hug. "Hey, beautiful." He said, kissing your cheek.

 

"Stop it." You giggled, trying to get out of his grip.

 

"What? I'm not doing anything."

 

"I'm working. I need to be professional. Besides I'm meant to be setting a good example and I can't do that when you're distracting me."

 

"You were the one who was staring at me throughout the talk." Kelly replied pulling you in to his embrace. You looked away biting your lip knowing that if you looked at him you'd crumble under his loving gaze. Which is exactly what happened. You looked up at him, standing on your tippy toes you kissed him in which he pulled you in a kissed you more passionately until you were interrupted by one of your students saying. "Ew, gross Miss Severide. Get a room." You and Kelly pulled away from each other and laughed. Blush crept on your face. You thought that you and Kelly were the only ones in the hallway but at some point one of your students must have come back to look for you.

 

"What do you want Evan?" You asked.

 

"Miss Peters is wondering where you went but I could tell her you are busy if you want some alone time." He laughed.

 

"No, no. I'm coming." And with that you left your husband in the middle of the hallway to join the tour again.

 

Throughout the rest of the tour Kelly would come up and stand beside you putting his arm around you, sneakily giving you kisses, and holding your hand. You didn't mind though because this is his way of showing he loved you. Even though he was doing it in front of your students and coworkers to annoy you, you secretly loved it and hoped it wouldn't stop but the bell rang and your husband had to go and save the day promising to carry this on later after his shift which you didn't mind at all.


	2. A Hero

Your favourite part about your job is saving lives. As a neurosurgeon at Chicago Med you spend most of your time in the OR but when you do get a chance you spend it sitting with your patients. Today you were with a patient, a young boy, whose dream it is to become a firefighter. "A firefighter, huh?" You asked after he told you his dream.

 

"Yep." The little boy nodded enthusiastically causing a smile to appear on your face.

 

"Well, you should probably know that I know a firefighter." You told him, almost in whisper as it's a secret between the two of you.

 

"Really?" He gasped.

 

You nodded in conformation and smiled at his excitement. "In fact, he's my husband. And let me tell you something. He is the bravest man I know. He's one of the best firefighters in the city and I'd want him to save me."

 

"Tell me more!" The little boy instructed excitedly, wanting to know more about your hero of a husband. You obliged and told him stories about him, PG of course, and watched as the boy's face lit up. A huge grin was sported by you as you gushed about the man you love and his job being one of the city's heroes. Little did you know the whole time Kelly was standing just outside the door listening to you as you told the patient stories about him, smiling at the women he loves.


	3. Bad Day

You had a gut feeling that today would be a bad day and that you should have just stayed in bed. You were on a different floor when it happened so you had no idea what was going on. One minute you were walking down the corridor the next thing you know you were being dragged into a room. "What the-" You managed to say before the person who dragged you inside clamped a hand over your mouth. When you saw who it was you relaxed. Will kept his hand over your mouth for a little while longer listening for any sign of the shooter. "What the hell is going on?" You whispered after he took his hand away.

 

"There’s a shooter inside the hospital." Will told you, his voice low as to not draw any attention to them. When he told you that you eyes widened and your breathing got heavier which Will noticed. "Hey, look I know for a fact that Jay is outside and he will find us. We're going to be okay, Y/N." Will held you hand calming you down as you gave him a nod. He guided you to where he was sat previously and you sat beside him with your back to the wall. You closed your eyes and thought about your husband Kelly and brother Jay whilst holding Will's hand for dear life.

 

-

 

Sirens were all that could be heard outside of the hospital but not the typical ambulance ones, the police ones. Swarms of them surrounded the building their guns drawn in case the shooter appears. Kelly heard about what happened and rushed over to the hospital. He was trying to get through the tape but was stopped by a police officer guarding the perimeter. When Jay noticed him he signalled over for him to be let through. Kelly ran up to Jay and asked him. "What's going on in there? Is Y/N okay?"

 

"There's a shooter on the loose. Both Y/N and Will are inside. They're okay. I have to believe that they're okay." Jay told Kelly, worried for his siblings. All Kelly could do was nod so the tears that were threatening to fall don't. Jay clapped his hand on Kelly's shoulder before going back to work leaving Kelly standing there and waiting for you to come out.

 

Eventually the swat team came in and started bringing people out. Each time Kelly watching intently looking for you. After five groups of people came out you and Will came out. Before you had a chance to look around Kelly was already hugging you, afraid that if he let go you would be gone. "I thought I lost you, Y/N."

 

"I know. I know. But I'm okay. It's going to take a lot to get rid of me." You laughed and as you did you heard Kelly do the same. After your reunion with Kelly you made your way over to where Jay and Will were. You almost tackled Jay over with your hug that you gave him. Will laughed before you pulled him in to the hug as well completing the family reunion.


	4. Missing Hamster

"I got your cryptic text." You said as you walked into the firehouse, something you've done multiple times. "What's going on?"

 

"I need your help." Kelly answered after greeting you with a peck on the lips.

 

"Yeah, I got that from your text. 'I need your help. The hamster has gone.'" You read the text Kelly sent you. "What do you mean the hamster has gone? And what hamster?" Kelly looked at you guiltily before stepping aside so you could see the empty hamster cage on the squad table with the cage door open. "You left the cage door open? You're an idiot."

 

"But I'm your idiot." Kelly grinned at you.

 

You rolled your eyes at your boyfriend. "What do you want me to do then?"

 

"Help me look for it. If the kids find out we've lost their pet we're good as dead." Kelly pleaded. You looked at the floor in disgust and at your new clean trousers then back to floor.

 

"But these are clean and the floor is dirty."

 

"Please." Kelly pouted knowing that you couldn't say know to him when he did that.

 

"Ugh, fine. But you owe me." You placed your bag on the table and began looking for the missing hamster.


	5. Womaniser

It's the first time in months that you've had off and you decided to go and surprise your friend Matt in Chicago. You knew he would be working right now so you went straight to the firehouse. You walked up the driveway, taking in the building as you did. There was only one fire truck you noticed and no one was around except a few people sat around a table that was on the apparatus floor. When Cruz noticed you he elbowed Kelly nodding where you were standing. Kelly turned and was lost for words. "Can I help you, miss?" He asked once he found his words again.

 

"I'm looking for Matt." You told him.

 

"He's not here at the moment but you can wait if you want. I'm sure he won't be too long." Kelly said and you replied with a nod. He got up out of his chair and walked over to you leading you to the common room. "I'm Kelly, by the way. Kelly Severide."

 

"Kelly Severide? Huh." Was all you said. You knew that Kelly was a known womaniser around here from hearing stories off Matt and Gabby. "I'm Y/N Y/L/N."

 

"So, Y/N how do you know Matt?"

 

"He's an old friend of mine. I have a few weeks off of work and thought I'd make a surprise visit to Chicago." You answered.

 

"You're not from round here then?" Kelly asked another question. He couldn't explain it but he wanted to get to know you. You intrigue him.

 

"I grew up here but I moved away for work." You told him. He was about to ask you another question but you answered it before he had a chance. "I'm a surgeon."

 

"That's cool. If you want I could show you around a bit. Maybe you could tell me some embarrassing stories of Matt." Kelly smiled. As much as he wanted some embarrassing stories he mainly just wanted to take you out for dinner.

 

"Mm, as tempting as that offer is... I'm going to have to decline."

 

"What?" Kelly was dumbfounded. Not once has a beautiful woman said no to being asked out by him.

 

"I know you Kelly Severide." You smirked. He was speechless, not having a clue what to say.

 

"Y/N?" Gabby asked interrupting yours and Kelly's conversation. "What are you doing here?" You got up and gave her a hug.

 

"I came to surprise Matt."

 

"Consider me surprised." Matt chimed in. You walked over and gave him a hug too.

 

The rest of the day was you staying at the firehouse catching up with Matt and getting to know the whole firehouse. Gabby came over and sat next to you, everyone else was out on a call. "So, Kelly huh?" She said knowing about Kelly asking you out.

 

"Yup." Was all you said, your lips turning up slightly.

 

"You should give him a chance, you know. He's a good guy. If he really likes you he won't just sleep with you and skip out the next day." Gabby spilled. "And I know for a fact he likes you." She knew this because she overheard Matt and Kelly talk and the subject of you came up.

 

After you chat with Gabby you decided to head back to your hotel for a change of clothes. On your way out you were stopped by Kelly. "Hey, wait up." He called, jogging over to you. "Look, you probably heard that I'm-"

 

"A womaniser." You interrupted, finishing off his sentence.

 

"Yes a womaniser. But if you give me a chance I can prove to you that I'm not that person anymore." He pleaded. "Let me take you out for dinner. Afterwards I'll drop you off at your hotel and not come in for coffee. Just give me a chance." You bit your lip pretending to think about it even though you've already been persuaded to give him a chance by Gabby.

 

"Fine. Pick me up at seven." You instructed before walking off with a huge smile on your face leaving Kelly with one of his own.


	6. It Won’t Fit

Every year growing up, Kelly has this weird tradition of having the biggest Christmas tree in the neighbourhood. He would go around the neighbourhood when all of the trees were out for trash collection to see if his was the biggest and every year it was. Kelly wanted to carry on this tradition with you. You stood by the door watching on as your husband tried to get through the front door. "A little help?" He breathed, heaving the tree.

 

"That tree isn’t going to fit." You told him, not moving from your position at the door. It was an amusing sight to see.

 

"It will, trust me. Now grab that end and lift it with me." He instructed. The tree was finally in the living room and ready to put up in the corner. You began pushing it up so it was now standing vertically, throwing each other instructions as you did. When the tree was up you both let go only for the tree to fall back down.

 

"Told you." You smirked. Not surprised at all at the outcome.


	7. More Than Friends

When you heard the words 'Kelly is still up there' you felt the wind being knocked out from you. The place was about to blow and Kelly was still upstairs trying to be the hero. You tuned back into the conversation over the radio when you heard Matt suggesting him going inside to get Kelly. You reached up to your radio and spoke into it. "Chief, I’m already inside. I’ll go." Boden mulled over the suggestion but ultimately agreed to it. He knew you would anyway. You were similar to Kelly in that way.

 

It didn’t take long for you to find Kelly on the roof, trying to turn the valve to the gas, that was leaking in the warehouse, to give everyone inside time to get out. "Y/N? What are you doing here?" Kelly asked when he saw you. You shrugged off your oxygen tank and took off your helmet making your way over to help.

 

"I’m here to save your ass." You grunted, trying to turn the valve.

 

"Is that all?"

 

"Yes... no." You corrected. You didn’t know whether it was because there was a good chance you were about to die but you felt a wave of honesty come over you. "I- I remember everything about the other night."

 

"What?" Kelly asked, losing concentration on the valve for a second before returning it.

 

"I remember kissing you. I lied when I said I didn’t remember. I did it because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. The truth is I like you, Kelly. 'More than friends' like you." You admitted in one breath. Kelly didn’t know what to say. He’s liked you for the longest time but didn’t say anything as he didn’t want to ruin the friendship in case you didn’t feel the same way. He was about to tell you that he feels the same way right then and there but something burst with the valve. A whistling sound came from it which was never a good thing. "Crap." You muttered. "We’ve got to run."

 

"Run?"

 

"Yeah. Run into the river." You clarified. Kelly was hesitant for a moment but knew it was the only way. He nodded in agreement with the plan and you started counting down. After one, both you and Kelly ran for it, jumping into the river. The force of explosion pushing you into the water.

 

After the explosion, everyone ran to the side with the river when Stella spotted Kelly swimming in the water but there was no sign of you yet. "Y/N!" Kelly was calling for you with no response. Stella flitted her eyes of the water, stopping when she saw you floating in the water.

 

"Over there!" She shouted over to Kelly who followed her line of sight and swam over to you.

 

"Y/N?" He asked but you were unconscious. Worry etched on his face at your unresponsiveness. He knew he had to get you out of the water and quick so he swam over to the ladder that was put out to help you both get out of the river. This can’t be how it ends, Kelly thought. Not without him telling you how he feels. You were pulled from the water and immediately taken to the paramedics where CPR was being performed on you. Kelly scrambled over to your side, taking your hand in his. After a few seconds, you started coming to and started coughing up water.

 

"Kelly?" You asked. Your voice hoarse from coughing up that water.

 

"I like you too Y/N. As more than friends." He blurted out. A smile formed on your lips when he said that.


	8. Big Surgery

"You still up?" Kelly asked, stretching as he walked into the kitchen.

 

"Couldn’t sleep." You mumbled, holding your cup of tea in your hands and absentmindedly stirred it. Kelly recognised that look you wore. It was the same one you wore every time you had a major surgery the next day. You would keep going over and over the surgery plan meaning you couldn’t sleep. Kelly shuffled over to you and sat in the adjacent chair, placing his hand over yours.

 

"Tomorrow is going to go great." He tried assuring you but it didn’t work.

 

"How do you know? One sudden move and I could paralyse him. This kids whole future is in my hands."

 

"You know why I know you’ll do great? It’s because I believe in you. I know you can do it. You are the damn best neurosurgeon in Chicago and I’m not just saying that because I’m your husband. I’m saying it because it’s true." When Kelly said that a small smile cracked on your lips. He always knew the right thing to say. "Now, come on. Let’s get you back to bed. Don’t want you to fall asleep during surgery." Kelly joked letting out a laugh.

 

"You joke but that could very much be a possibility." You returned, playfully hitting him. Kelly held out his hand for you to take and led you back to the bedroom, now with your mind at ease.


	9. Waiting

High school is usually just a blip on the radar that is your life. For you though, there was one thing, more like person, that stood out to you. Someone you could never forget. It was Kelly Severide. Throughout school you had the biggest crush on him. You were somewhat close to each other due to being in the same class as each other. That’s not what you think of when you hear his name. No, it’s more of a sour feeling towards him. It was you last day together. The two of you had admitted your feelings, making promises to each other, and hooked up that night. When it was time for you to leave for college Kelly didn’t turn up. The promises were broken as quickly as they were made.

 

When Kelly found out you were back in Chicago working at Med he knew he had to come and see you. He had just helped drop someone off and decided to go and find you. There you were, stood at the desk, a look of pure concentration on your face. Kelly cleared his throat to gain your attention and you looked up, a look of intrigue replaced by a scowl. "Hey, Y/N. I don’t know if you remember me-" Kelly started but you interrupted him.

 

"I do." You said flatly. "What do you want? I’m busy."

 

Kelly was shocked by your cold attitude. If his memories were correct, you were this bubbly kid or was nice to everyone. "Okay, rewind. Are you mad at me for something? Because before today the last time we spoke was last day of senior year."

 

"You really don’t know, do you?" You scoffed. Kelly shook his head in response still trying to figure what he did to piss you off. "I waited and waited but you never came back."

 

"What do you-" and then it hit Kelly. You were talking about the last moment you had together. How he had promised that even if you were in another state at college he would still be there for you. He would still visit. That however went out of the window when Kelly didn’t turn up the day you were driving up to the college or even after that. You hadn’t heard from Kelly ever since the night you spent together. It had broke you. For weeks after you were hung up on him, waiting for something, anything but eventually you gave up. "I am so sorry, Y/N."

 

"Whatever. I have to get back to work." With that you left the firefighter with his thoughts on how much he screwed up everything with you.


	10. Grandma's Ring

Entering the house you were met with the smell of your favourite meal wafting through the house, bringing a smile to your face. You shrugged off your coat and put your keys in the bowl as you walked into the kitchen. The sight didn’t shock you, you expected bowls to be spread out and covering every surface. Your smile fell once your glance around the room landed on a bloody towel. "Oh my gosh is that blood?" You asked taking Kelly's injured hand in yours to get a closer look.

 

"Yep. I fight fires for a living yet I cut myself on a vegetable peeler." He let out a small laugh which was joined by your own.

 

"I think you’ll live. It’s just a small cut." You told him. "Why are you doing this anyway?" You gestured around the kitchen.

 

"I wanted to do something nice for you." Kelly shrugged. It was partly true. He also wanted to ask you something, something that has been playing a lot on his mind lately.

 

"Where did you get that?" You asked when you saw a picture hiding underneath some magazines. You recognised it straight away as it was a photo that always hung in the hallway of your childhood home. "Did you go to my parents house today?" Kelly nodded in response, rubbing the back of his neck. "Why?"

 

"Well, I wanted to do this after we sat down and had dinner but," He started, taking out a ring box from his pocket and slid it over to you. You took it carefully in your hands and opened it, a gasp escaping from your lips.

 

"Is that my grandmothers ring?" You said looking at the familiar ring in the box with awe.

 

"Y/N, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you-" Kelly started reciting what he planned on saying but got interrupted by you.

 

"Yes!" You blurted out in excitement.

 

"You didn’t even let me finish."

 

"Yes, I’ll marry you." You said before your lips smashed onto Kelly's.


	11. Torch

"Hey, Y/N. Have you seen Severide? Someone’s here to see him." Sylvie asked as she passed you in the hallway.

 

"Who?" You frowned thinking, a, who would be visiting Kelly and, b, where the last time you saw him.

 

"Renee something." She told you. The name left a bad taste in your mouth. You didn’t like Renee, not after what she did to Kelly. You had no clue why she was here but you knew one thing, that you didn’t want her to see Kelly. It took him a long time to fully get over what she did to him, if at all. You bit back your scowl and sent a smile to Sylvie.

 

"I’m sorry, I haven’t seen him." You apologised. She told you it was okay and carried on with her mission in finding Kelly. You also carried on walking but instead of going to the kitchen, which was where you were going before Sylvie interrupted, you went outside to see Renee.

 

She was standing there with her back to the firehouse, waiting for Kelly. A smirk crossed your face as you took in her appearance, noting that nothing has changed. You cleared your throat prompting Renee to turn around. "Oh, hi Y/N." She greeted, her face fell a little realising that it wasn’t Kelly.

 

"Renee. What brings you back to Chicago?" You asked getting straight to the point.

 

"I’m here to see Kelly." She told you, looking past you to see if he was coming out. After all, she came here to see him, not you.

 

"Any particular reason?" You pressed wanting to know her true intentions before Kelly saw her.

 

"I just wanted to catch up." You didn’t believe her one bit, there had to be something more than wanting to catch up. Especially how things were left between them.

 

"Yeah, well, you don’t get to touch him. Not after what you did." Your warning made Renee laugh.

 

"I see you’re still carrying a torch for him." She said wearing a smirk. "You do realise that he will never like you that way."

 

"Maybe so but I won’t let you hurt him again." You were now standing with only an inch between you. Your stance was one that showed that you weren’t messing around, that you were serious. The conversation between you and Renee was cut short by the arrival of Kelly.

 

"Is everything okay here, Y/N?" He asked, aiming his question at you.

 

"It’s fine." You said, glaring at Renee one last time before brushing past Kelly, not looking at him at all.


	12. Things We Lost in the Fire

"Sorry for your loss," after the fifth time of hearing that it loses its meaning. It’s the only thing people know what to say in situations like this. Kelly was sat on his couch, an empty glass in his hand, as people milled around him expressing their condolences. He wanted another drink but knew you wouldn’t like it, you wouldn’t want to him drown in his sorrow yet you weren’t here so how would you know.

* * *

 

It was getting hotter by the minute. You knew they wouldn’t get to you in time so you accepted your fate. Kelly's voice could be heard crackling through the radio. "Y/N, baby, please tell me where you are." He had gotten outside when Matt told him you were still inside.

 

"I’m so sorry, Kel." You said, knowing that no matter what you wouldn’t get out alive in time.

 

"No, no, no." He muttered under his breath. "Stay with me, Y/N. Tell me where you are." His eyes glossed over as he looked up at the burning building in front him, missing the glances everyone gave each other.

 

"I love you, Kelly Severide." Was the last thing heard before the radio went silent. A few seconds later the building exploded. Kelly ran forward with the intention of going inside only to be stopped by Matt.

* * *

 

"Severide." Matt nudged his friend bringing him out of his thoughts. "You okay?"

 

"No I’m not okay, Casey. Y/N is gone." Kelly said. "I can’t stop playing that day over and over again. Every time I shut my eyes I see it. I can’t help but think what if I got there in time, what if I went inside after. Maybe they’ll still be alive."

 

"There was nothing you could have done."

 

"There had to be something! Instead I just sat and watch them die. What kind of firefighter am I?" He shouted, standing up from the couch, making everyone in the room stop their own conversation and look over. He glanced at everyone before storming out of the front door, wanting to get away from everyone, from it all.


End file.
